User talk:TheGoldenPatrik1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:TheGoldenPatrik1/Photos page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:23, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Update Hey there; just letting you know I've deleted your Photos question blog, which you requested that DarkLantern remove some time back. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 00:27, May 16, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks! Re: LOTRAdministrators Thanks for pointing that out. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 04:26, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Small thing Go back to Tol Eressëa and spell Tolkien's name correctly in the abbreviated references you were working with. Thanks! '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 23:51, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Image Categories The first image shouldn't be on any articles here. (Tens of thousands of different artists could have drawn that exact thing if they were prompted, ''Make a simple pencil drawing of the head of an Elf,'' so there is no significance.) If it were a known professional, or, say, the most famous Tolkien deviantartist (Filat), only then would we consider displaying their pencil drawing of someone. The second image can go under "Images of individuals". '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 21:56, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: Template:T Yes, go ahead. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 02:11, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hello Thanks for the message and the info! You've definitely been doing a lot of good work here. I'll probably have to scale my contributions back to some degree for the time being since school's getting back into full swing, but I'll continue as I can. And thanks for the link to the JavaScript tool; I can see that being very useful in the future. Let me know as well if you have any questions. A good week to you as well! --Bitterhand (talk) 19:16, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: Profile Tags Taken care of. Go back to Ulmo and never partially hyperlink a word (e.g. pineapples) - that's editing convention here. Possessive endings, e.g. pineapple's, are the exception. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 21:28, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Bot A bot would be just the right remedy for that, thank you. I've let them know. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 15:45, September 30, 2018 (UTC) :Great! Be wary of the Staff member's response though ;) :'[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 04:18, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :} You Shall Not Pass! -ThePokegeek5000 00:07, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Formatting Thanks! That had needed doing. Also, I left a message earlier at LOTR talk:Canon that I thought I'd link you to in case you wanted to take a look. --Bitterhand (talk) 00:37, October 31, 2018 (UTC) :Sounds great, thanks! I'll for sure let you know if any needs of that nature arise. Have a good evening, --Bitterhand (talk) 00:44, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Re: Bot update Great. And time is no problem; it wasn't an urgent fix. I will remove those. Thanks for working at it. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 02:05, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Re: Real I've noticed this too; brilliant. I've added the line there so you may go ahead. Thanks! '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 03:27, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :Great! And no. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 05:03, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Replacing Hi! I have a question regarding your bot. Is it capable of replacing text? Since we deleted the ConjecturalTitle redirect, it's created a problem on the pages which contained the redirect, and we now need a way to replace with . (See source mode for the exact wording.) Just let me know if that can be done, or if you have any questions. Thanks! --Bitterhand (talk) 15:28, November 13, 2018 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks! Everything looks great. And thanks for the tip as well, I had been wondering how to do that. Have a great day! --Bitterhand (talk) 16:59, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Template script Good afternoon! I was wondering, since the script to move the "Real" template above the page has worked so well, if we could add a few other similar templates. The following are templates I've identified as likely candidates: *Featured star *Semi-protected *Fully-protected *Fully-protected/Alternative *Lotr featured *Icons/SubIcon *Icons You can see examples of why this would help at Sauron and Galadriel, as the icons cover part of the first template. Is this something that an admin has to add, or can you do it? Thanks, and let me know if you have any questions. --Bitterhand (talk) 18:23, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Templates I've deleted those; and yes the protection deal is fine with me since I've observed your ability to work that technically. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 01:14, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :It's been added. Thanks! '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 23:29, December 17, 2018 (UTC) ::They've been swiped. Merry Christmas and thanks for your work. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' Save time There is no reason to make this fix. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 21:33, January 10, 2019 (UTC)